jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission auf Toydaria
Die Mission von Toydaria war eine Operation der Galaktischen Republik während der Klonkriege, um ihre Truppen auf Ryloth im Kampf gegen die Separatisten zu unterstützen. Letztlich war die Mission ein Erfolg. Vorgeschichte miniatur|links|Ryloth wird von den Separatisten belagert. In den Klonkriegen griffen die Separatisten den friedlichen Planeten Ryloth an und belagerten ihn. Die Republik schickte sofort Klontruppen unter der Führung von Ima-Gun Di, Captain Keeli und Flotten-Admiral Dao, die von den Twi'lek-Freiheitskämpfern, die von Cham Syndulla gegründet wurden, unterstützt wurden. Doch die Separatisten-Armee ging mit äußerster Härte gegen die republikanischen Soldaten vor, sodass diese kurz davor standen, überrannt zu werden. Auch die Vorräte für die Bewohner des Planeten, die Twi'leks, gingen zur Neige. Verlauf der Mission miniatur|rechts|Jar Jar und Bail betreten den Thronsaal von Katuunko. Um das Aufbrauchen der Reserven zu verhindern, wurden die Senatoren Jar Jar Binks und Bail Organa zum von Ryloth aus nahe gelegenen Toydaria geschickt, um die Toydarianer aufzufordern, Transportschiffe nach Ryloth zu schicken und den Planeten auf die Seite der Republik zu bringen. Als sie auf Toydaria angekommen waren, versuchten die Sicherheitsleute sie sofort wieder wegzuschicken, da man auf Toydaria keine Außenweltler duldete. Doch Bail und Jar Jar konnten gemeinsam die Wachen davon überzeugen, sie passieren zu lassen. Als sie am Thronsaal ankamen, wurden sie von König Katuunko und seinen Ministern bereits erwartet. Als die Gespräche begonnen hatten, wies Katuunko darauf hin, dass Toydaria kein Mitglied der Republik sei. So ließ Bail den Konflikt auf Ryloth erst einmal außen vor und erklärte, dass es eine humanitäre Krise auf Ryloth gäbe. In diesem Moment betrat Lott Dod den Thronsaal, ein Senator der Handelsföderation, der von Dooku geschickt wurde, um einen Vertrag zwischen den Toydarianern und der Republik zu verhindern, und bat den König, seine Meinung nicht zu voreilig zu fällen, da es viele Faktoren gäbe, die Katuunko wissen sollte. Katuunko war ebenfalls bereit, dem Neimoidianer zuzuhören, da Toydaria Handelsbeziehungen mit der Handelsföderation hatte. Dod versicherte, dass sich die Handelsföderation der KUS nicht angeschlossen hätte und dass Nute Gunray ein Extremist sei und nicht die Föderation repräsentierte. Trotzdem war Katuunko bereit, Organas Bitten nachzugehen, bis Dod von der Blockade auf Ryloth durch die Separatisten erzählte. So kam es, dass Katuunko ins Wanken geriet, da er Toydarias Neutralität verriete, wenn er der Republik helfen würde. Die Verhandlungen wurden daher erst einmal unterbrochen. miniatur|links|Jar Jar lenkt Lott Dod, mit einem Kunststück ab. Die Verhandlungen wurden nach einiger Zeit wieder fortgesetzt und sowohl Bail als auch Dod versuchten, mit ihren unterschiedlichen Argumenten die Toydarianer zu überzeugen. Da Bail immer noch die Aktion als rein humanitär und nicht militärisch darstellte, spielte er eine Aufzeichnung des Senators Orn Free Taa vor, in der dieser ebenfalls um Unterstützung für sein Volk bat. Die eindringliche Botschaft brachte die Toydarianer auf die Seite Organas, da ihre grundlegenden Prinzipien darauf beruhten, anderen in der Not zu helfen. Allerdings brachte Dod in seiner Ansprache das Problem zur Sprache, dass auf Ryloth zurzeit ein Krieg läuft. Er erklärte zudem, dass die Toydarianer durch eine Unterstützung dieses Kampfes ihre Neutralität verlieren würden, was die Beziehungen zur Handelsföderation gefährden würde. Als beide Senatoren ihre Argumente dargelegt hatten, zog sich Katuunko mit seinen Ministern zurück, um sich zu beraten. Zuerst wurde die Bitte von Organa abgelehnt, doch als er und Jar Jar gehen wollten, wurden sie von Katuunko aufgesucht, der ihnen noch etwas mitteilen wollte. Er sagte, dass Toydaria zwar an die Handelsföderation gebunden sei, er ihnen aber erlaubte, ein paar Versorgungsschiffe auf Toydaria umzuladen, aber ohne dass Lott Dod etwas davon bemerken sollte. So entwickelten sie einen Plan, beide Parteien zu einem Mahl einzuladen, von dem sich Bail jedoch zurückzog, um die Umladung der Güter zu überwachen. Die Senatoren der Handelsföderation bemerkten von all dem nichts. Als die Schiffe abflugbereit waren, kontaktierte Bail Jar Jar Binks, um ihm dies mitzuteilen. Damit die Anwesenden des Mahls nicht aus dem Fenster sahen, lenkte Jar Jar die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, indem er ein Kunststück aufführte. So schaffte er es, dass mehrere Transporter, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, abhoben. Danach verabschiedete sich Katuunko von Bail und Jar Jar. Doch Lott Dod kam erzürnt herbei, da er die Nachricht erhalten hatte, dass Versorgungsschiffe mit Hilfsgütern die Blockade auf Ryloth durchbrochen hatten. Katuunko wies aber jede Mitschuld der Toydarianer zurück, da Dod keine Beweise hatte. Folgen miniatur|links|Keeli und Ima-Gun Di kämpfen gemeinsam bis zum Schluss. Auf Ryloth wurden die republikanischen Truppen überrannt. Sämtliche Klonkrieger samt der Flotte im Orbit wurden dezimiert. Jedi-Meister Di hatte vorher mit Cham Syndulla über Verstärkung diskutiert. Syndulla wollte wegen der losen Versprechen kein Wort mehr mit dem Jedi reden und sammelte seine Friedenskämpfer zum Rückzug - sie saßen allerdings in der Falle. Jedoch konnten Di und Captain Keeli den mitkämpfenden Twi'leks unter Syndulla durch einen tollkühnen Plan zur Flucht über die Berge verhelfen. Die Twi'leks wurden dann durch die Versorgungsschiffe von Toydaria mit Hilfsgütern versorgt. Einige Zeit später kam es auf Rugosa zwischen den Toydarianern und der Republik zu erneuten Verhandlungen, die damit endeten, dass sich Toydaria der Republik anschloss. Quellen * * * Kategorie:Klonkriege en:The Matter of Using Toydarian Territory to Aide the Shipment of Relief Supplies to the Citizens of Ryloth Kategorie:Legends